Shorts of Vesperia
by Indi-101
Summary: A collection of one-shots and short-fics of Tales of Vesperia. Characters will find themselves in different situations. Duke will be stalked, Karol forced to dress like a girl to woo someone special and many more. WARNING: Contains Spoilers!
1. Oh Dukey!

**Shorts of Vesperia**

A collection of short fics and one-shots for Tales of Vesperia. Characters will find themselves in different situations. Duke acquiring a stalker, Yuri making Karol cross dress and many more. Most of the fics will be humor, the only genre I can write in...

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Vesperia.

The First fic of the collection:

**Oh Dukey!**

End-Game spoilers 

Summary: Duke is a very beautiful man. He's bound to have a few girls wooing over him. Meet Crystal, self-appointed lover of Duke. Will she take her obsession with Duke a little too far?

Genre: Humor

**Oh Dukey!**

Duke leaned against the tree as he watched Ba'ul fly by. Contemplating what just happened over the last three days. He was so close to being humanity's grim reaper, a thought that ran a chill up his spine. His faith was well placed, only if he had realized that sooner.

"How ignorant have I become, Elucifier?" Duke said out loud to himself. "Maybe it's your turn to become a spirit…"

Some bushes rustled nearby, Duke snapped out of his daydreaming state. He drew out Dein Nomos. "It's about time you showed me your face." He said coldly, his eyes fixated on the moving bush.

A woman came out, leaves tangled in her long blonde hair. She was blushing as she walked out of the bush. Her red nobles' dress was torn and tattered. Her blue eyes smiled at Duke. "I've finally came!" She clasped her gloved hands together.

Duke lowered his sword and sighed. "You're that pesky woman from the noble quarter. Why did you follow me all the way here?" Duke didn't want to admit he was impressed by the woman's tenacity to make up the mountain in her attire. He was more annoyed at the fact she followed him.

"I didn't want you to get away!" She threw herself towards him. Being an avid fighter, Duke easily moved to the side. The noble woman fell flat to the ground.

"Please, Ma'am, return to your sheltered life. The wilds are no place for naïve nobles." He sheathed his sword, and started to make his way down the hill.

"Wait! Wait!" The mud covered woman yelled. "Please wait for me!"

Duke stopped, "What do you seek from me? That you are willing to show yourself in such a pitiful state?" His red eyes glared down at the woman.

She started to become teary eyed, "because I love you!" She started to push herself up.

Duke stared at her for one moment dumbfounded. "You don't even know my name. How can you say something that foolish?"   She got onto her feet. "I saw you in the Royal Quarter! I knew from there you were my knight in shining armor! Your hair is so perfect… When the wind gently tosses it around… " She stared dreamily at him.

The old war hero sighed. "I don't have the patience to deal with the petty thoughts of a superficial noble. Return home, I can't guarantee your safety." Duke started on his course down the mountain.

"Please don't leave me!" She leaped towards Duke and grabbed the end of his coat. "Please I'll do anything! I can pay you any amount of gald! Just please let me by your side."

"I have no need for Human comforts. If I tell you my name, will you leave me alone? I do not wish to raise my blade against your neck." Duke's eyes met hers'. Her eyes grew wide, he took that as her acceptance to the deal. "My name is Duke." He tugged the coat from her hands. He made his way down the hill, the woman staring into space too happy to move.

Duke returned to his thoughts, uninterrupted by naïve noble girls. Night finally came, and the hero went to retire for the night. He found a groove in a stump big enough for him to sleep in. He placed his scent barrier on the ground next to him. Sitting on the grove he started to doze off.   In the middle of the night Duke was waken up by a loud snap. He jumped to his feet, Dein Nomos in his hands. He looked around looking for the monster or person that was nearby. Duke slowly crept around the tree stump, he saw a flash of red. He hit his hand against the stump.

"You should have returned home!" Frustration was evident in his tone.  The noble woman winced. "I just came to tell you my name, Duke… It's Crystal Fober. I'll go home now…" She looked down and went out of sight.

Duke sighed in relief. He returned to his deep sleep.   Heart broken Crystal moved through the forest. She finally found a small path in which she could navigate. A smile propped up on her face when she noticed some of the vegetation. "Billybally… Daddy told me about this stuff!"

The noble girl squealed as she found the paralyzing flower. She took a glove off her left hand and held it over her nose. Gently she pulled the flower from the stem. "Dukey, you'll love me for sure." Crystal cackled.

Quietly Crystal crept to the sleeping man. She brought out some Billybally from a pouch, and placed it under his nose. She stroked his hair, "how beautiful you are… Such rich hair… How can such an angel be on this earth."   Duke's eyes opened wide, "what on…" The fumes from the Billywallly paralyzed him. He was powerless to do anything, but watch the obsessive noble have her fun.

Crystal was on his lap, running her fingers through his hair. "I have never seen such perfect hair… I'm actually quite jealous really…" She chuckled, "Just a white too, no grey… How can you have such white hair and be so young?" She ran her finger down the side of his face, "your face is too beautiful too. But your hair is gorgeous!"

'Is this woman beyond insane…' Duke thought to himself, still horrified at Crystal. Duke managed to wiggle his toes in his boot. He mentally chuckled, the flowers pollen affects were already wearing off.

"I'm soo happy! I have Dukey all to myself!" The noblewoman hugged him.

Duke quickly grabbed the woman's wrist and stood up. The towering war-hero looked furiously at the girl dangling in his grip. "Do you know no bounds? Are you really this foolish to put yourself in danger?" The girl winced as Duke drew out Dein Nomos.   Crystal started to look terrified, "Please don't! I'm sorry! I'm sorry Dukey! I only do it because I love you!"

"You have made it quite clear that you love my hair…" Duke sounded a little embarrassed. "I'll take you back to the capital, or I will abandon you in this forest tied to that tree."

"Why Dukey?! I want to be with you…Forever!" She started to cry.

"I have no patience for naïve nobles. Make a choice, now."  "Take me back home…" She hung her head in utter defeat.   "Do you now see how your superficial whims causes you to think foolishly." Duke lowered the girl gently to the ground.

She rubbed her sore wrist, glaring at Duke. "I've indeed learned a lesson. You're nothing but a jerk. I don't need you to escort me, I'll go home myself! I don't need to jerk to show me how to get home. Good day sir!" She raised her head and marched down the path.

Duke stood motionless, his face a void of any emotion. "I'm a jerk?" He mumbled to himself. "Have I really turn into a jerk, Elucifier?" Duke stared into the rising sun..

**EnD**

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed my first story in this collection. More to come!


	2. Knightly Love

**Knightly Love**

Summary: Flynn is bored around the castle and wants something to do. Yuri figures getting Flynn a girl will solve this problem.

Genre: Humor

**Knightly Love**

Yuri lounged on Flynn's bed, watching the knight pace back and forth. "I could make another round to Halure… Or I could go to Torim Harbor."

Yuri sighed and sat up. "You could stay in the castle for more than a day. You know actually relaxing. The world isn't going to fall apart if you stay with your friends a little longer Flynn."

"I can't keep still, there's still problems in the world. No barriers means more monster attacks on the cities and towns… Knights that charge people for their protection… I don't know what I want to do Yuri." Flynn looked at his friend, hoping Yuri would answer his question.

"Well well the great Flynn doesn't know what to do. That's new… For all those years I've known you. You always had a plan, what's so different about today?"

"I want to spend more time with Lady Estellese…" Yuri raised an eyebrow, "No. No, not in that way! She was my only friend in the castle for such a long time… I haven't spent a day with her for over a year."

Yuri got off the bed and patted his friend on the shoulder. "You really have to lighten up. You don't have to go save the world if you want to spend sometime with a friend. Just go for it."

"It's not that easy anymore Yuri. You can do what you feel like. I'm a commandant now, spending time with the princess is a little inappropriate."

"And you befriended her while you were a knight?" Yuri walked across the room looking at the various swords on Flynn's wall.

"I have higher expectations placed on me now Yuri." Flynn observed his friend.

"So you can hang with criminal?" Yuri grinned at Flynn. "Speaking of which could you wipe out that small bounty of two-thousand gald off my head please?"

Flynn sighed, "one day I won't be able to bail you out, Yuri." The knight winked, "wait till Lady Estellese hears about everything you've done."

Yuri looked at the knight frightened "Oh please don't go there mighty Flynn. If she learns I tripped Tweedle B again, she'll give me a lecture for sure." He sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow Flynn, don't go running off without me." Yuri opened the door and waved lazily.

"Hahaha," Flynn chuckled, "I'll try not to save the world without you tomorrow."

Yuri walked down the hallway and stopped at Estelle's door. He knocked, "Hey Estelle?" There was no answer; Yuri opened the door. Estelle was busy reading a book on top of her bed. "Hey Estelle, I came in." Yuri stood a few feet from the bed, the princess didn't notice.

Yuri leaned over and grabbed the book from Estelle's grasp. The princess returned to reality and looked surprise at Yuri. "YURI! What are you doing in my room?! Did you even knock?!" She yelled.

Yuri sighed, "I knocked but you didn't answer."

"That's still no reason to barge into someone's room! Yuri, you know how I hate intruding!"

Yuri shrugged and plopped himself into the armchair. "I came by with urgent news regarding your beloved Flynn."

Estelle shot the ex-knight a glare. "Yuri! Flynn and I don't have that type of relationship! Stop teasing me about Flynn! That crush was over a year ago!"

"But Estelle! When we first met, it was all about the heroic Flynn." Yuri got up, "Oh I need to warn Flynn! I must find Flynn! Are you hurt, Flynn? I need you now, Flynn!" Yuri tried to mimic Estelle in his high-pitched voice. Noticing her discomfort he stopped and laughed. "Okay, I'll stop."

"Thank you Yuri." She smiled, "but what's wrong with Flynn?"

"He's bored, and a bored Flynn isn't something pretty. I figure if we can get him a girlfriend he'll stop all this mopping around." Yuri flicked the scabbard off his sword. Ignoring the crashing sound of the vase that he just broke, Yuri waved the sword in the air. "Let me save this place! No, I will go to Halure! No I will go to Danghrest! No, I will save the sea creatures!" Yuri sighed, "he's been like that all day. The guy is bored."

"Yuri, I'm not too sure Flynn wants a girl to worry about…" Estelle looked the other way.

Yuri laughed, "we'll force it on him. Let the guy relax for once. Have any idea of women we could force at him…"

"What about Judith?" Estelle put her book the bookshelf.

"Judy is a little too bold… Imagine the poor knight would force her into full suit of armor. A lady exposed like that is unacceptable. Trust me I have enough lecturing from him about her clothing choice alone." The man leaned on the wall. "Anyone else? We need someone that is innocent, easy-going, strives for good of all and that's cute. Not too many women like that around. Just need someone that will follow him around and would do good deeds with him." Yuri grinned.

Estelle poked Yuri in the shoulder, "I'm not like that anymore! I can make my own decisions now! Get out if you're only going to be teasing me!"

"Okay, I'm out sorry Estelle." Yuri patted her on the head, "I just get a kick out of teasing you." Yuri exited the room and went towards the castle exit.

The next day Yuri woke up to Flynn sitting by his bedside. The Knight just smiled when he noticed his friend stirring. "Hey Yuri, glad to see you can get up! Come on, lazy, you're coming to save the world with me today!"

"Why would I save the world I already saved… You can go save it." Yuri turned in bed, not wanting to wake up.

"Come on, Yuri! I talked to Estelle. And she suggests to take the day off…" The commandant shook Yuri.

"Then you have to promise me we won't be running off to Halure to save the people there." Yuri got up slowly.

Flynn laughed, "I'm not that bad… Or am I?"

"If I told you my honest opinion you wouldn't care anyway." Flynn lifted an eyebrow, "you're an over-righteous drone."

As Yuri predicted his friend ignored the comment, "come on Yuri! Let's go sneaking to the royal quarter!"

The swordsman sighed, "that's your idea of excitement? Going to a place we have access to. Think more dangerous, come on you were good at this stuff when we were younger. Remember young Flynn, it was your idea to trip the knights into the streams!" Yuri chuckled, noticing Flynn's reddening face. "Such a surprise you turned into the commandant; the best example of a knight!"

"Yuri," Flynn shifted. "Estellese mentioned you had something planned for me today?"

"Well we could go to the local tavern. Thought it would be good location for scouting girls."

Flynn gulped, "Scouting girls? Are you not satisfied with Lady Estellese anymore?" The knight looked a little too happy.

'So Flynn does like Estelle, should've known.' Yuri thought to himself. "No, it's for you. Get a girl and you won't be so bored."

"What? I'm bored?" Flynn asked surprised.

"Trust me, I know you inside and out. You're bored." Yuri grinned, "Come on let's go!"

"Yuri! We shouldn't seek out women for the sole purpose of entertainment! You can't just go out looking for true companionship! A woman will come in due time! For now I am contempt in bringing justice forth!"

"Stop the knight act! Come on Flynn!" Yuri grabbed the protesting knight's hand and dragged him to the tavern.

"Yuri, I don't want to be here." The Knight shot Yuri a glare. They were seated at a table in the corner. Yuri was enjoying the sights and sounds of the busy tavern.

"Relax and scope for pretty girls." Yuri looked around, "where's the old man when you need him. He's an expert at finding girls."

"Can we go… Some of the women here are staring at me." Flynn hinted at the three large women winking at them. Their breasts were about to pop out of their tops and their faces covered in heavy makeup. "I'm not comfortable here…"

"Wow, the ladies do like you." Yuri chuckled, "come on there has to be one girl you might be interested in one lady in here."

Flynn looked to the side, "I'm not interested in any girls…" Yuri looked at Flynn, "in here…" Flynn sighed.

Yuri got up, "if you're going to be that stubborn. How about we go find some thugs and beat the living crap out of them!"

Flynn smiled, "the sounds a lot better!"

'One day Yuri, I will be able to tell you. But for now your happiness is more important.' Flynn thought to himself while following Yuri out of the tavern.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. More to come!


End file.
